Generally, the widely-used peripheral input device of a computer system includes for example a mouse device, a keyboard device, a trackball device, or the like. Via the keyboard device, characters or symbols can be inputted into the computer system directly. As a consequence, most users and most manufacturers of input devices pay much attention to the development of keyboard devices.
With increasing development of science and technology, tablet computers have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. The tablet personal computer has slim and small-sized appearance similar to a LCD screen. In addition, the display screen of the tablet computer is a touch screen. Via the touch screen, the user may input commands to the tablet computer in order to control operations of the tablet computer. In case that the user wants to input characters or symbols into the tablet computer, an on-screen keyboard is enabled and shown on the touch screen of the tablet computer. The on-screen keyboard is a virtual keyboard simulating the real keyboard device. By touching icons of the on-screen keyboard, corresponding characters or symbols are inputted into the tablet computer.
Since the tablet computer has a small-sized shape and does not need to be connected with an external keyboard device, the tablet computer is easily carried. However, there are still some drawbacks. For example, the use of the touch screen to input characters or symbols becomes hindrance for most users who are familiar with the common personal computers or notebook computers. For example, with the popularity of electronic commerce, people like to operate the tablet computer to do the online shopping. After the shopping is ended and during the process of paying money through a payment platform, the user has to input a long list of personal information to the payment platform for authentication. The personal information includes for example the credit card information, the contact information, the shipping address information, etc. After the personal information is authenticated, the debit program is completed. That is, the use of the touch screen to input the personal information is troublesome and inconvenient. Generally, the movable distance of depressing a physical key of the general keyboard device is referred as a travelling distance. While the icon of the on-screen keyboard of the touch screen is touched, the travelling distance of the physical key cannot be generated. That is, the touching action on the icon of touch screen cannot provide the feedback force to the user. Under this circumstance, the tactile feel of operating the touch screen is deteriorated, and thus an erroneous inputting problem occurs.
In other words, the way of using the conventional touch device needs to be further improved.